


The Nearer the Church, the Farther from the Goddess

by ThePhoenixWriter



Series: Requests/Kink Meme [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Church Sex, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Dedue and Byleth are not comfortable leaving Dimitri alone during those days after Dedue returns. So they end up having to hide behind rubble or a pillar in the cathedral all while trying to stay quiet to keep an ear on Dimitri and not catch Dimitri's attention.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Requests/Kink Meme [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573861
Kudos: 37





	The Nearer the Church, the Farther from the Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :)
> 
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

“Dedue?” 

Byleth looked into the shadows of the cathedral, trying to make sense of the shapes with what little moonlight shone through the roof. She was leaning on the pillar, tense at the thought it would be anyone else. 

But as she had guessed based on the heavy but muted footsteps, Dedue did come forth. 

“It’s the middle of the night.” Byleth whispered. 

“I am well aware. I was concerned about His Highness.” Dedue replied quietly. 

Byleth hummed in agreement. It was comforting to know she was not alone in her unrest, that her partner Dedue was worried for Dimitri as well. He had always been kind hearted, Byleth was not surprised to find him here checking in on his liege. The two listened to Dimitri softly murmuring to himself, unaware of his onlookers. 

“It’s better than he has been.” Byleth offered. 

Dedue nodded, a slight smile on his face. The pair then stood next to one another, trying to keep near the pillar so they were out of view. Byleth moved her foot back as she looked around the marble, accidentally kicking one of the small pieces of rubble at her feet. Dimitri’s murmurings stopped. He must have heard the skitter of the rock against the floor. 

Dedue then quickly paced his way over to Byleth, pressing his chest to her back to hide them both against the column. His strong hands framed around her head, and Byleth felt her face grow warm as Dedue’s breath grazed the top of her head and their hips were nuzzled together. 

It was not an ideal situation. But they could not be found out by Dimitri, who would be outraged that the two were watching over him when they should be sleeping. They had been close with one another before, so it wasn’t unfamiliar territory for the couple. 

“Don’t move,” Dedue whispered as he leaned down to her ear. 

Byleth’s fingers went up to squeeze Dedue’s wrist, a reassurance that she understood their current situation. Both of them waited, hearing Dimitri curse under his breath about rats before returning to his previous ramblings. 

“Are you alright, Byleth?” 

Hearing her name on his lips made a shiver run through Byleth’s body. Dedue let out a soft noise at the motion, as her body shuttered against his. She had started courting Dedue after her return. They found comfort in one another, often sneaking nights together when they could. With the war against the Empire, nothing was certain and neither of them wanted regrets if something would happen to one of them. And him using her actual name while he was so close was going to drive Byleth mad. 

“Fine, just not used to you being so close unless we’re in my quarters.” Byleth murmured.

“I apologize, I can-”

Byleth’s hand on Dedue’s wrist tightened to keep him still. He followed the silent command, waiting for her to say something. 

“You can stay here, Dedue. I wouldn’t mind if we were closer, too.” Byleth confessed. 

“I feel the same.” Dedue replied as he leaned into Byleth.

Byleth let out a small whine as Dedue lowered his head to kiss her neck. They pressed their bodies together, enjoying the warmth of one another. The stress of Dimitri being unstable, along with conflict raging outside of these cathedral walls had made life difficult for the new couple. They only had small windows of time to themselves and this was one of those opportune moments. 

Byleth’s hands reached around to tug at Dedue’s pants, content when he moved them down to his ankles. She followed suit, moving her shorts and undergarments down and bracing her hands against the cool, marble pillar. 

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” Dedue asked in her ear. 

“Yes. Don’t be too loud and we’ll be fine,” Byleth reassured. 

Dedue hummed, running his hands along her sides. Byleth pushed her hips back onto him, smiling at the intake of breath she drew out of Dedue. She gasped as she felt her lover’s cock slide along her folds, letting out a loud whine at the sensation. Dedue stilled and Byleth put a hand up to her mouth, shocked that Dimitri wasn’t alerted by the noise. 

“Careful,” Dedue whispered. 

Byleth kept her hand on her mouth, biting down on a finger as Dedue went back to lubing his cock up with her slick. Soon enough, it was to Dedue’s satisfaction where he lined himself up and pushed in. 

Dedue rocked himself in and out of Byleth with shallow, gentle thrusts. He had to be careful, despite his instincts screaming to take his partner faster and harder than his current pace. He wanted to slam her against the column and fuck her as she needed, consequences be damned of Dimitri hearing them. But his rational side won out, knowing Byleth would enjoy the slower love making and risk this situation gave. 

Byleth moved her hips in tandem, pushing back on Dedue and doing her best to stand. Her legs felt unstable as Dedue thrusted into her, and they wanted to buckle under her weight. Thankfully, Dedue wrapped two arms around her waist to support Byleth and ground himself as he slightly picked up his cadence. 

“Close,” Dedue panted.

“Pull out, Dedue. We can’t risk it.” Byleth murmured.

Her partner complied, despite his body’s protests to fill her. He grimaced as he pulled his cock out, stroking himself to completion with his hand. Dedue sprayed his cum along Byleth’s legs, content to look down at the white streaks that now painted her legs. He was embarrassed to see that some landed on the cathedral floor too, where holy ground should not be tainted with such things. 

“Are you alright?” Dedue asked softly. 

“Fine, I’ll just need your help getting back to my room.” Byleth laughed quietly. “I think Dimitri will be fine now for the night. He’ll sleep soon.” 

“Of course.” 

Dedue then offered a hand to Byleth, guiding her through the dark cover of night back to her room. They then rested with one another for the remainder of the night, content in each other’s arms and company until morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


End file.
